Once Upon A December
by Sakure of Ice
Summary: ......until I see the face of my dark angel. Hakuri shared a love for Zabuza for as long as her rememberance. She had finally found a different type of love in Sasuke, but is reluctant in letting Zabuza go. And what of the blonde goddess? Secrets......
1. Dreams

**_Chapter One: Prayers and Dreams_**

* * *

**_This story is not for the squemish or those who don't like serious stories. I do not own Naruto. This story is told from one perspective and will rarely shift. I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

I would look at this sky for hours, hoping and praying for a sign that we would be together. Everyday I'd look at this sky and be disappointed. 

I thought I had found my purpose in life; my ultimate goal in life. I gladly accepted his terms and welcomed his malice with open arms. I gave him my everything and took it for love.

This is what love was, a give and take relationship.

Then I laid eyes on him for the first time, and all of my thoughts on love were nothing but lies.

The night was bitter and cold, the snow falling as if it would in a fairy tale. My body was pale and sprinkled over with cuts.

This is how it always went. Whenever Zabuza was done with me, I was thrown out into the snow. He would push to the point to tears, then demean me because of the tears.

This was his love for me; we shared this for years now almost every night.

The night grew colder and darker. I couldn't move or even cry out. My throat was already raw from screaming and my legs were bend and stretched to their limits, rendering them useless now.

Smiling to myself, I try to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, I hear a voice and someone nudging me. Opening one eye, I saw that it was the man of my dreams. 

"Are you hurt? Were you raped?"

I shook my head with what I thought was a smile. It felt like a grimace to me, but it was a smile. My smiles always came out perfect despite my feelings inside.

The dark god scanned my body with no expression, then asked me if I could stand.

I shook my head again, begging the fates to be carried in his arms.

For once, they actually heed me. Thank you……

The journey was long a quiet, the way I preferred it. The Dark God had a masculine smell to him, a tantalizing aroma of embers and soap.

I breathed in the scent of him deeply, so that I could remember it always. Even if I didn't see his face, I would know immediately if he were near.

We neared a town where everyone's lights were on, causing the snow to sparkle in their glow.

I had nearly forgotten that it was Christmas time. A time of year for love, laughter, and merriment. Where everyone was happy just being with each other on the day of their Savior.

I looked back on all of the Christmases I spent with Zabuza. The last one, I found out I was pregnant with his child. That same one, I miscarried.

Zabuza refused to believe that it was his child. He wanted nothing to do with a child of any kind, his or not. Tried as I might, he forced me up the stairs and into my room, where he shoved me out the window.

I had no broken bones or fractures, but I did lose my baby. I lost the most precious thing in my world forever, and all he did was laugh at me…….

* * *

We entered one of the nearby houses where three others are talking at a table. All eyes were on my angel, then upon me. 

"Where did you go Sasuke? And who is that woman?" asked a pink-haired girl.

Sasuke……..that was his name……..

"This woman was attacked last night, but doesn't want to tell me what really happened. She's going to sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

And a gentleman from a fairytale. A real fairytale.

"You are so kind Sasuke!" the girl giggled, "Such the gentleman!"

"You are welcome here. Please, use whatever you need."

The blonde one was very pretty, but didn't seem to be looking at my angel with the same admiration as the pink-haired one. She didn't seem to be looking at him at all.

"Well, I guess we can turn in now; no sense of thinking on matters with a drowsy mind." said the silver-haired man, "Tomorrow, we decorate the tree."

Sasuke frowned, "I'm going out tomorrow, do what you please."

"Come on Sasuke, I'll be fun…….." the pink-haired girl pleaded with her eyes.

The blonde smiled and stretched. She wore a white robe embroidered with a spiral crest.

"Let him be Sakura; he doesn't want to decorated the tree. I will help and so will Mr. Hatake."

The silver -haired man lifted an eyebrow. "Mr. Hatake?"

The blonde shrugged, "I respect my elders." With a soft, mischievous gooodbye, she fluttered up the stairs and out of sight.

"That Nariya thinks she's so special." huffed Sakura, "She's so annoying!"

My angel watched the blonde go with expressionless eyes.

"She's confident, but has a right to be. You could learn from her example Sakura."

"That's not fair Kakashi, comparing me to her! She's not perfect; noone is for that matter!" with that, Sakura turned on her heel and left the room.

Sasuke followed her upstairs and proceeded to his room.

I watched to activity going on around me.

Sakura was standing at her vanity, combing her hair. Across the hall, Nariya was reading a book on types of fighting styles. The man known as Kakashi had the room nearest the stairs and shut the door behind him.

Sasuke's room was the one farthest from everyone. It was done in hues of blue and a bit of black.

"Be sure to call if you need anything." with that, he left.

I lied there in the position he put me in for half an hour before I sought something more comfortable.

I inhaled the covers, delighted at the smell I encountered.

I had no idea what I was feeing, but I knew it had to be some type of love. It had to be! It may not be Zabuza'a type of love, but I could get used to it fairly quickly.

With all this in mind, I close my eyes and dreamed a dream of angels and gods.

* * *

_**Any thoughts on this chapter? Good? Bad? Be as brutal as you want! The next chapers on the rise really soon.**_


	2. Goddess So Cold

**_Chapter Two: Goddess So Cold_**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of soft breathing. My heart fluttered, hoping it to be my dark prince. Instead, it was a blonde goddess. 

The beautiful young woman looked down at me with warm eyes. Her full mouth slightly parted and moist; her long golden locks framing her face like a delicate halo.

"I trust you have slept well; Sasuke has the best bed in the house."

When I do not speak, she giggles softly and puts a warm palm to my forehead.

"You were asleep for most of the day, I didn't wish to disturb you." tilting her head to the side, she peered into my eyes, "You were raped last night. And judging by how you denied it, it must have been someone special to you."

Oddly enough, I felt no shame in admitting it. I nodded to her, then waited for her response.

She nodded and gave me a warm smile. "I was raped too. For many years by a sick bastard who, to this day, finds many ways to trap and use me."

I was shocked by this. Who would seek to harm this goddess? Who would try to harm something so beautiful and obviously kind?

Nariya saw my shock and merely smiled bitterly. "The first time was when I was very young. He was a renegade from a prestigious well-known family. I would watch him around school, constantly outdoing his peers and being the envy of every male there. He was a handsome boy with a certain darkness about him."

Nariya then looked down at her hands before looking back up at me.

"He cornered me while I was walking home from school. He followed me home every step of the way, barging into my home. I fought with all of my being, but in the end, he got what he wanted and left me there. Noone believed the little troublemaker who claimed rape, but though her more as a little slut made for an easy lay. I managed to fight them off, but he would always get what he wanted. He always found a way to beat me."

Nariya looked over at me with a serious expression.

"Do not allow this to continue. I tried to forgive him of his actions, but in the end, nothing I could think of would justify the hell he put me through!"

I watched the goddess's face go through pain, anger, hurt, fragility, then resignation in one graceful sweep. It pained me to see her suffer, but what could I do? I loved the man who gave me a home and treasured me. So what if he used my body? He wanted me…..I was wanted……

Nariya seemed to see this and rose from the bed. Before I could say a word, she took my face into her delicate hands. Her hands were as smooth as porcelain, but warm as if a magical fire burned within them.

She traced my mouth with one of her perfect fingers, each of them painted a cool blue.

"You have no idea what type of hell you're in for. I don't want you to die like I did; to be hunted like some animal. You have to protect what little dignity you have, or else you're just branding yourself to be thrown out to the dogs."

In one fluid motion, she kissed the top portion of my lips and rose from the bed.

* * *

The room seemed darker without her there. Though her story was terrible, I wanted to know more. Who was this man who constantly pursued her? What man pursued something her could have honestly owned? As I contemplated these things, someone else entered the room. 

"I see you just endured a conversation with the Queen of melancholy!"

It was the pink-haired girl, Sakura.

"Never mind her; she thinks she's so smart and beautiful."

"She seemed to be a nice person."

"Don't let her fool you. She's not as sweet as everyone likes to think." She looked at me awhile before speaking, "So, what's your name?"

"Haku…….Hakuri…….."

"……strange name…….Do you live here Hakuri?"

"Y-yes…..on the outskirts of town."

Sakura looked at me a bit longer before rising. "There's food on the table as well as company. I'll introduce you to everyone."

* * *

Before I knew it, I was being dragged down the stairs to a table. There sat the gentleman known as Kakashi and Nariya. Kakashi wore a thin snowsuit and a pissed expression. Nariya wore a long-sleeved black turtleneck with a jeans skirt and tan snow boots with black leggings. Her hair was up in a bun with two loops hanging down and her lips held the faintest trace of pink lipstick. 

Kakashi looked up. "I see you're up for breakfast?"

Nariya, not looking up from her book, sipped some coffee, "Sakura dragged her down here."

"Shut up Nariya! Who's talking to you anyway!"

Smiling mischievously, still not looking up, "Is that the way a lady greets someone? What a pity."

"Stuff it bitch!"

"Ladies, ladies, not in front of our guest." said Kakashi, silently enjoying it.

I smiled despite myself and took a seat at the table. Nariya looked over at me in a side glance before turning her attention back to her coffee. Sakura served the food while silently glaring at her. I thought maybe this is what it's like all the time.

"They never liked each other, well, Sakura didn't. Don't let her squabbling get in your way."

The mere sound of his voice shot me off into unimagined dreams and fairy tales. I turned to my Dark God, his face flushed from the cold.

"Oh Sasuke, you never find fault with Nariya do you? That is so unfair!"

With that, he took a seat between Nariya and me, heaven if I ever felt it. He seemed to have taken great interest in Nariya, but she didn't seem to be paying attention, either that or just outright ignoring him. Sasuke still didn't waver, and they ended up engaging in pleasant conversation.

"So, have you lived here long?" asked Kakashi

I took me a while to answer, I was so immersed into my Dark God that noone else seemed to matter. "Yes."

"You must show us around sometime. We're here on a class trip. You'll soon see the rest of our classmates walking around." Sakura's expression soured a bit, "But watch out for Ino pig. She's butcher you if you've even been in the same _room _as Sasuke!"

My heart broke a bit at this. Not only did I have Sakura as a rival, I also had to compete with a girl I have yet to meet. Looking over at Nariya, I dismissed her as a threat, but knew she was an obstacle. Just how fond was Sasuke of Nariya? Would it matter in the long run?

"So, Hakuri, are you married? Spoken for?" asked Kakashi

"I'm…….It's complicated……." I really never had to describe it before. Whenever someone would ask, Zabuza would steer away the conversation. Then he'd give me a glare as if to say otherwise.

""Do you carry a wedding ring?" asked Nariya in monotone.

I shook my head.

"An engagement ring?"

I shook my head again.

"Does he call you girlfriend or insists that your union is common law marriage?"

Again, I shook my head.

Nariya resumed drinking her coffee, uttering on other sound.

My cheeks are stained red. Did I give away too much? Would Zabuza be angry?

"You are so cold Nariya! And you say I'm insensitive!" huffed Sakura

Nariya looked up just long enough to give Sakura a death glare. "Fact is fact, take it or leave it as you wish."

Sakura shrank away, not ready to take the wrath of the Blonde Goddess. Sasuke looked over at her, concern evident in his face. He reached over under the table and grabbed her hand. Displaying a mere ghost of a smile, she squeezed his hand before pulling away.

I felt a twinge of pain when I saw it. Though I had only just met him, I was determined for Sasuke to be mine. He was perfect to me, and I didn't even know his last name.

"Are you up for travel Hakuri?" asked Kakashi. "It seems that today's activity is midnight boating, but before that is Christmas present hunting."

Sakura cheered while Sasuke rolled his eyes. Nariya only giggled and pinched Sasuke's cheeks. Sakura saw this and raved at Nariya. Nariya waved her away, laughing outright at her antics. Kakashi looked at it all and laughed as well, in a more demure sort of way. Trying my hardest, I managed a sincere laugh of my own. It was only the Goddess that really saw right through me.

* * *

The town was lively and active, as were its' children. Everyone had a smile to light the world. Looking around, I felt as if I were the only negative light here. 

I followed closely behind the four when I felt a sharp tug on my shoulder. My first instinct was to scream. My first instinct was correct.

"I've been looking all over for you! Do you know how long I had to look!? Do you!?!?"

I couldn't answer. I was too afraid…….too certain of what would happen if I were to anger him more.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her. Now!"

I saw only a streak of gold fly by me as Zabuza was driven to the ground. A crowd was quick to gather as I could only register screams and insults. Only when did I see what was going on did I begin to scream.


	3. Love Is A Game

**_Chapter Three: Love Is A Game_**

* * *

"You bitch!"

Nariya clawed at him, Kicked at him; anything to harm him.

"Nariya no! Please leave him alone!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, begging her to stop.

She ignored me and pressed on, stopping only when she was out of breath.

When she was done, he was a mass of bruises and open sores. He glared at her with the utmost loathing.

"You interfere with what is my property bitch?!"

Nariya shot him a glare of artic wind. "She belongs to noone. I suggest you leave before I kick your ass again."

"I can't move you stupid wench! You made sure of that!"

"Not my problem."

With that, she grabbed my arm to pull me away. At first, I wanted to protest, but when she glared at me, I complied.

Everyone in the crowd was cheering at Nariya's victory, oblivious to Zabuza's hate-filled eyes. He plotted something; I knew he did.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"What is he going to do to me?"

"He'll strike you where it hurts. Do not underestimate him in any way."

Nariya stooped in her tracks, seeming to suddenly think of something. She then turned to me with a look that could kill. "I know never to underestimate anyone; least of all rapists. He will seek to harm me, and I will be ready to meet that end."

With that, she led me away into the crowd, where a boy with wild brown hair came up to us. He wore a broad grin.

"Nice one Nariya! You sure know how to put a guy down!"

Nariya gave him a rueful smile, "Not all of them Kiba, not all of them."

A slight frown marred his features before he smiled once more. "You're one tough chick in my book. The bastard doesn't count."

"Kiba! Hurry up! Kurenai's let us have free reign for the rest of the day!" a blonde called out to him in the loudest voice I had ever heard. "We have to stick together though, so hurry up!"

Kiba shook his head, "Well, I'm stuck in shopping hell. See you around Nariya," He tipped his hat to me, "Miss."

"Who is this Kiba really?" I asked as he left.

"A dear friend of mine. Quite nice he is; very straight-forward as a person as well as subtle when need be."

I looked at him a bit longer before someone else caught my attention. A young girl with long, dark hair stood waiting for him. She had a pleasant smile on her face and lavender eyes that struck me as pools of love.

I saw the couple embrace and felt something cold go through my heart. I questioned this feeling, though I didn't understand it.

"You do not understand such things do you?" Nariya looked to me with a blank stare. "You won't ever understand. It's too late for you."

I could only look at her in shock. Real love was what I found in Sasuke. Could I not keep what I had with Zabuza and still realize love in true form?

"You cannot help who you are. Except it. You will never love truly, only what one takes from you will be registered as love."

I opened my mouth to ask her what she meant, but someone else caught my eyes.

It was Sasuke, in all of his glory, standing by the river. He stood there in such deep thought; I thought only a mere breath would destroy the moment.

I sighed, thinking about how he would feel inside me. Would it be a more gentle pain? Or harder than Zabuza? Yes……that would show me that he truly loved me!

I walked over to him, a smile like so many stars on my face. He had to love me……..he just had to love me.

Just as I made my way behind me, he held up his hand. A hand that whispered to me "not another step".

"I know what you're thinking. I could tell by the first time you saw. I do not and will not love you. I love noone and have feelings for noone. Stop your childish fancy right there because nothing will happen. I refuse to let this go any further than it has to."

For a moment, my smile would not waver. He loved me……..he loved me…….right?

Just then, my smile faltered and broke into glass pieces. He did not love me……he did not love me……..he did not love me………..

I turned away from him, the torment in my heart; the calm on my face.

I never knew such pain could feel so airy. I felt nothing at all. He proved moreso now than ever that he loved me. His hatred was all the proof I needed.

I loved him and he loved me.

Walking around my village, I saw Nariya talking to a street vendor. She wore a serious expression, as if something needed all of her attention and a single lapse would end her.

I soon felt waves of ominous energy envelope me. Looking around at first, I saw nothing. Searching again, I saw a figure in the shadows. He facial features were like a dream; I was in instant love. Sasuke all but forgotten.

His eyes were like pools of blood in the snow; his lips as firmly set as the ground beneath my feet. He was my new love; a love that I was sure was meant for me.

I started to come to him, but instead, he signaled me to stop. With one fluid motion, he summoned me. He summoned me……….

I came to him as dutifully as a wife, willing to do anything for this Dark Knight. As I came closer, I could smell the aroma of death and blood heavy on his skin.

Perfection.

He held my hands as if they were precious diamonds and smiled at me; the smile showing the torture and pain that I am soon to feel.

"You are my new game. My game on catching the real treasure. You are my new battlefield."

I sighed dreamily. This was my true Dark Angel. This was my true love.

Just as I began to melt in a sea of fantasy and dreams, I felt another wave wash over me. One of more potency and strength than the last.

Nariya looked at my prince with all the loathing and hatred in the world. Her eyes could cut and object in their way and her glare could burn the sun itself. She slowly walked over to me, the fury only getting brighter at the second. When she reached me, her glare went straight through me to my dark knight.

"What's your new game?"

Her tone was very business-like and lifeless. She stared him down like an opponent dealt with before, but not worth the effort to be scared.

My angel smirked, "The girl."

Nariya, whose eyes once felt warmth for me were now as cold as an artic storm.

My eyes wavered from her gaze, but I held tightly to him; fearing he'd dissipate if I didn't.

"Double or nothing."

He seemed to be very surprised by this, but quickly hid it.

"My place; separate teams."

He nodded, "Agreed."

Nariya then walked away, "When we are to see each other again, I will pay no attention to you. You are a casualty in my eyes. I will have nothing to do with you and will not tolerate your lagging behind. You will get no sympathy from me."

I looked up at my knight. He seemed very eager to begin this game.

He looked down at me. "I hope you are up for this. The pink-haired girl was so traumatized; I had to erase the events. Rather pitiful. You look promising though."

I smiled up at him. I liked the deviousness in his eyes.

"As long as I play for you, I am happy."

My knight chuckled coldly, "I want nothing to do with you. You have the obedience, but you will never have her beauty or her fire."

My hand curled around his.

I had truly found my love.


	4. Open Again

**_Chapter Four: Open Again_**

* * *

I sat on the cold bed as I heard their footsteps. 

All was quiet in the house; all was dark.

I ran my hand over the lace of the nightgown I was wearing. I wore black, because I wasn't the prize. Nariya wore white, because she was.

I could hear voices and threats; things being thrown and curses uttered. For a few moments, I heard screams of pain, then determination.

I was supposed to be the game. In the game, noone ever wins.

I am not the prize.

I got up from my place after ten minutes and looked at my options. The window was once my gateway to hell, could it be my salvation? I looked to the door. There was an option too………..

I got up and went to the door; all was quiet in the hall except for a small whimper that could only be heard by the most delicate of ears.

I walked through the halls, looking through the rooms as I did.

Sakura's bed was a mess of covers and pillows while Kakashi's was untouched. The bathrooms had things scribbled on the mirrors, but I paid no attention. When I reached the stairs, I saw that it was cloaked in darkness.

That whimper again……..

I ventured on, entranced by the quiet. The whimper came from the room with the tree, the beautiful tree of silver and sapphire.

I let out a scream that was immediately swallowed by the darkness.

Someone grabbed me from behind and twirled me into a dance. I looked into crimson eyes that were so hypnotic, I couldn't look away.

In front of the fire, Nariya danced alone. She was as graceful as a ballerina, singing Christmas songs in an angel's voice so soft, it was ethereal. Tears streamed down her face and bruises around her wrists were visible, but only made her seem more beautiful.

I looked back to the tree and another scream erupted from my body. This time through, the scream continued.

* * *

_Come in here, it's warmer than the outside. Tell me about yourself and why you were out alone in the cold._

_I was getting wood with my father when these men surrounded us. They took an axe and……..they dragged me through the snow and……..When I got home, my mom……_

_You're father owed me a great deal of things. He told me that if his debt ever grew, that I would have him killed, and you and your mother as payment._

_My mom's dead, she died in front of me._

_I don't want you. You have to find your own place._

_My mom's dead! She was bleeding!_

_The snow is letting up, so you should be able to make some headway in your journey._

_MY MOM IS DEAD! MY MOM IS DEAD! MY MOM IS DEAD!_

* * *

Those pools of red burned through my body………..the maiden danced faster and faster. 

I was alive inside………..

Nariya stopped her dance and stared at us for the longest time. Her eyes held no ice and her lips held no warmth. She asked me. She asked me and asked me.

The Knight took me away, sweeping me into his arms.

I was becoming warm again.

The pain was so bad……the hurt had risen. My tears came and my heart ached.

My heart was beating……..my heart was beating!

I could hear the Goddesses' scream.

Heaven was destroyed, and birthed an earth.

The sun was rising.

The door opened.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were home.


End file.
